<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alinor's Dawn by BC_Casdiara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862128">Alinor's Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Casdiara/pseuds/BC_Casdiara'>BC_Casdiara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tes Femslash week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, TES femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Casdiara/pseuds/BC_Casdiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TESfemslash week 2020</p><p>Day 1 - Dawn</p><p>During all her life, Zahyla heard about the Summerset Isle. The inner sanctum of the altmer archipelago. Specially about Alinor, with it’s glass buildings, so tall they could touch the sky. And she had to give reason to every single person who describe the wonders of this place, as she watched the colorful dawn, with bright oranges and soft purples, a perfect view from the balcony of the queen’s bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayrenn Aldmeri/Female Vestige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tes Femslash week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TES: Femslash Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alinor's Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>During all her life, Zahyla heard about the Summerset Isle. The inner sanctum of the altmer archipelago. Specially about Alinor, with it’s glass buildings, so tall they could touch the sky. And she had to give reason to every single person who describe the wonders of this place, as she watched the colorful dawn, with bright oranges and soft purples, a perfect view from the balcony of the queen’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bare slender arms wrapped around her body and a head came to rest on her shoulder. Zahyla’s hand found its way through locks of white hair, as soft lips greeted her with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you awake so early, my love ?” Ayrenn’s voice still carried a tone of sleepiness. She traced the lines of Zahyla’s tattoo. “Is it another one of your hero missions, hm ? Another daedra invasion ? A threat to all of Tamriel ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not this time. Thanks Meridia.” She chuckeld.“This one was just thinking… Summerset is beautiful, just like every tale she read about it. But it doesn’t feel home. Zahyla feels like she doesn’t belong sometimes. So many altmers around, people like this one. Yet, none of them treats me like part of their people.” She took Ayrenn’s hand, and brought it to rest on her own cheek. “Tell this one, dear, will she be forever seem as the weird altmer who acts like a khajiit ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Khajiit or altmer, you’re a hero to everyone in the Aldmeri Dominion, my dear. If they can’t see it, they’re blind.” She planted a kiss to Zahyla’s cheek. The taller elf let out a content hum, and pulled Ayrenn into a tight hug. She was big enough to embrace the queen in such a way that it was almost impossible to see her behind strong arms and a red mane of hair. “You know, for someone who is feared and respected by even daedra, you’re a big softie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss to Ayrenn’s forehead. Another on the tip of her nose. A third to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we’re already awake, what do you think about watching the sunrise, my love ?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>